rpbleachfandomcom-20200213-history
Samuel Kartikeya
Appearance Sam is a man in his early twenties with dark brown hair, deep blue eyes, and is approximately 5 foot and 8 inches tall. Due to his rather exotic heritage his teint is a little darker than the usual Caucasian but not quite at the level of a native american, his facial features are in a way quite feminine with soft eyes and full lips, a reason for many children to pick on him early on. Personality He enjoys simplicity and comfort, which is often shown in his way of interacting and clothing, but comfort for him includes a clean and organized environment. While initially friendly and calm with new people Samuel can be quite irascible with people he has grown accustomed to or if he is simply annoyed by them. If it's about a matter of opinion he can be incredibly pigheaded, often butting heads with whoever he is arguing about for instance when it's about philosophical or political views or sweets. He was taught to be polite with everyone he gets to know, because that's how he wants to be treated as well but if someone fails to do so or is simply wrong in his opinion then he won't keep his mouth shut. Likes * Honesty * Tech * Caipirinha * Wolves Dislikes * People who can't hold their liquor * Any sort of sweet stuff´ * Hypocrisy * Cats History Backstory! The good stuff. Powers and Abilities Fullbring - A Galaxy of Powers The name of his Fullbring is jokingly called 'A Galaxy of Powers' a lame pun he thought up when the samsung galaxy phone his parents got him shortly before they died turned out to be his Fullbring focus. The Fullbring when activated manifests in a clad type body suit including a futuristic, sleek looking high power high frequency blade supplied by his suit. The suit includes an artificial intelligence created by a mixture of remnant Hollow personality and the phone's inbuilt intelligence. By supplying his blade with more power than usual and amplifying the frequency Samuel increases the precision of his strikes and their power for the new 5 turns, cutting through fiber and flesh so easily his opponent's bodies will prevent they were never harmed in the first place until his power high ends. Then they are faced with every wound they suffered at once. This ability is not able to cut through extremely hardened objects like Zanpakutou/Fullbring unless Samuel is in a pretty strong advantage ( A 50+ point difference in total). This ability also has the power to slice through barriers if his BUK is more than 6 points higher than the opponent's SEI Sam jokingly calls this ability 'Shitty WiFi' mainly because people cut by it only notice they have been hit way past the time they can react to it, similar to a player shot without having a way to react in time in a video game. Describe your ability. Describe your ability. Manipulations: Sam can project the very words on his phone in real life by materializing the font with his Reiryoku, every letter being an explosive object only waiting to be directed in the direction of his enemy. By manipulating the soul of water whether it is rain, tap water or the humidity around him, Sam has learned to separate the Hydrogen and Oxygen atoms in it thus creating a hefty explosion using the reaction of those two substances amplified by his Fullbring's Reiryoku. Describe your manipulation. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia Quotes Category:Fullbringer